Traditionally, electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, have been constructed to be as compact as the components within might allow. This approach saves costs, while allowing the electronic devices to be less bulky, and thus less cumbersome for a consumer to carry or otherwise transport. As a result, most portable electronic devices having such features lack mechanisms therein that protect the internal and/or external components from impacts, e.g., due to daily handling, drops, collisions with other objects, etc. Such impacts may damage display screens (e.g., touchscreen display, non-touchscreen display, etc.) on a surface of a portable electronic device, and/or may damage electronics components housed within the portable electronic device.
For similar reasons (as well as other reasons including non-use near liquids or particulates) most currently available portable electronic devices lack a water-proof or water-resistant seal (or particulate seal) either around a perimeter of a display screen of the electronic device and/or around a perimeter of an inner housing of the electronic device. As a result, inadvertent dropping of the electronic device in standing water or other liquids (or on/near particulates, such as sand, dust, powders, etc.) may damage the internal components, e.g., due to short circuiting by the intruding liquid of electronic components within the portable electronic device (or abrasion/damage to the electronic components due to the intruding particulates within the device).
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.